Christmas With The InLaws
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: After last year's fiasco, Hermione takes Draco to spend Christmas with her parents. -Not Canon-Compliant- -Not Betaed-


**Title:** Christmas With The In-Laws  
**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Prompt:** Christmas with the in-laws. Hers or his.  
**Word count:** 625  
**Beta: **Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary: **After last year's fiasco, Hermione takes Draco to spend Christmas with her parents.  
**A/N: **Originally written for **open_atclose** as a Christmas gift. Hope you like it, hun! Sorry for taking so long. Maybe this is not what you expected, but the image of the last scene was too funny in my head to ignore.

* * *

**Christmas With The In-Laws**

"Draco, you might as well take that look off your face. It will not change the way the house looks," Hermione hissed against his ear as they waited for the door to open.

"But it's so...so _small_ and..." Hermione stared at her boyfriend angrily in silent warning.

"Watch your words, Malfoy. This is my parents' house. Just because it's not Malfoy Mannor doesn't mean it was not a loving home where I spent all my childhood in."

"Fine, fine," he said raising his hands in surrender, just when Hermione's mother opened the door and squealed happily, hugging Hermione tightly. "But they have could at least added a tower or two..."

* * *

The fire made the cozy room glow as the Grangers and Draco sat on the couches. Mrs. Granger had baked biscuits and made hot chocolate so they could warm up as soon as they got there. He couldn't put his finger on it, but by Mr. Granger's expression, an inquiry was bound to start firing his way any minute now.

"Oh, I forgot the sugar!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed with a sigh, starting to get up to get back to the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I'll get it," Draco offered, watching Hermione smiling pleasantly at him. Sliding his hand inside his pocket, Draco took out his wand and held it up, ready to make the best levitation charm ever seen in order to impress his future in-laws.

"Put that down!" Mr. and Mrs. Granger ordered in unison.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione grumbled, grasping her wild hair with her hands.

"No magic in this house, young man." Mrs. Granger's sweet tone was only a distant memory now.

Mumbling under his breath in discontent, Draco put his wand back in his pocket. This was definitely going to be a long weekend.

* * *

Looking Hermione's bottom dance enticingly in front of his face as they made their way up the stairs, Draco smiled, thinking that the horrible experience of sharing a Christmas with Muggles could be not so bad once he got his way with that sweet piece of arse in a couple of minutes.

Once they reached the top and -to Draco's dismay- _only_ floor of the two-story house, Hermione turned and silently gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before heading to what he assumed was her childhood bedroom. Biting on his lower lip, Draco started following her when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Granger said sternly with a look that screamed murder.

Draco swallowed hard, fearing of the man for a second before remembering that a muggle against a wizard didn't have a chance... as long as he had his wand with him.

"To... to sleep. Why?"

"Is something wrong?" Hermione stuck her head out of her bedroom.

"What made you believe you were allowed to sleep with my daughter under my roof?"

Draco frowned. "But she's twenty-five and most definitely not a virgin."

* * *

Draco stared reproachfully at Hermione as he held a piece of cold meat against his black eye.

"What?" she asked looking back at him, clearly not in a good mood either after the events of the night. "It's not like last Christmas was a walk in the park!"

"I already apologised for my father asking if Mudb- Muggle-borns could make magic!" he said defensively.

"Oh, you did! Right before he said- I believe his exact words were: _I wonder which spell did she cast on Draco. Darker than dark magic itself!_" she said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Fine_! Next Christmas, no families. We'll take a cruise to the Caribbean," he spat angrily, crossing his arms as well and sitting with his back against Hermione.

Turning her back against him too, Hermione huffed angrily. "Great!"


End file.
